


Late Night Dare Night

by TheWanderingOne



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Making Out, Multi, No Specific Gender, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7111480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWanderingOne/pseuds/TheWanderingOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a late night at the Achievement Hunter office and you're all bored out of your mind. You have an idea how to liven the evening but things take an unexpected turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Dare Night

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the office previous to the one they're in now. The one with desks around the outside and space in the middle. Enjoy!

"Guys it's almost 9pm. We pulling an all-nighter?"  
"'fraid so Gavvers. We've got a lot to get through."  
"But Geoff, I'm soooooo bored."  
 You'd been at work since 9 this morning. Since Gavin was travelling back to England the same time as Jack and Geoff were going to Pax, you and Michael were off to LA to visit the Funhaus guys and Ryan was going back to Georgia, you needed to record at least a week's worth of videos. It's fortunate that none of you have partners or anyone waiting at home which allowed you to stay late and have no one complain about it. Well, almost no one. You could see that everyone was losing steam and needed something to distract them from work, even for an hour.  
 "We all need to take a break from work otherwise we're going to drive ourselves into the ground. I've got an idea of something we can do." The guys stop what they're doing to listen. "Fancy a game of dares?"  
 "What are you, 12? Fuck no."  
 "Ah but this isn't like any other dares. We each write down two dares. One dare you write for someone else for example 'Ryan has to swap desks with Michael', lame I know but it's just as an example of how to write it. The other you write in first person for example 'You have to write 'I love cock' on the whiteboard and sign it'. Once all the papers are in a hat, we take turns drawing and completing the dares. You guys up for it?" The guys all look at each other and one by one they agree to play. You all write down your two dares and place them into a top hat in the middle of the room. You decide that whoever put their's in first has to go first then you'll just go round the room. Michael goes up to the hat first and mixes the papers together before picking one. He opens it and immediately burst out laughing.  
  "Wow, we're off to a shit start. Everyone has to remove the shoes and socks of the person to the left of them at the same time." You all roll your chairs over to one another and form a circle the best you can. Michael is taking off your converse while you attempt to take off Jack's trainers. In an instant, you're all laughing at how ridiculous you must look. The occasional sock gets thrown and Geoff launches Gavin's shoe at him, the brit being hit on the back of the head with it. You're up next and shuffle the papers before picking one.  
"Geoff and Ryan have to swap clothes. Including underwear." The gents look at each other, shrug and begin undressing. Michael puts on 'stripper music' and you're all laughing while Geoff and Ryan exchange clothing. You're polite enough to look away when the underwear comes off but the guys call you out on it so you end up staring at Ryan's naked butt. It's a nice butt, you have to admit. By the end of the dare, Ryan looks like a slob and Geoff looks uncomfortable in tighter clothing.

  
After a few rounds, you're all a degree of naked. Gavin is only in his boxers, Michael in just jeans, Jack trouserless. You're just in your underwear also but your dare had been to remove your clothes. Gavin's dares had rewards if he succeeded by since he failed all of them, he'd had to remove a piece of clothing every time. It was your turn again and with only a few dares left, you were sure they were all 'You have to' dares. Shuffling the ones left, you drew one and stared at it for the longest time. This dare could wreck your relationship in the office. It could cost you your job. Or it could be the greatest thing to happen to you. The guys are yelling at you to read it out. "You have to make-out with everyone one at a time." The room fell silent. You sensed they all were having the same thoughts you were. "I don't have to do this one, I can pick a different one."  
"You being a pussy bitch?"  
"Excuse me Gavin?"  
"I said you being a pussy bitch? A dare's a dare." You look so confused. The guys beginning nodding in agreement and suddenly you know what you have to do.  
"Well can someone put on some music at least. It's off putting to kiss in dead silence with four people watching you." As a joke, Michael puts 'Lady Marmalade' from Moulin Rouge on repeat and you can't help but laugh. Relaxing yourself, you walk towards Gavin and pull him up from his chair. Looking him straight in the eye, you place your hands on the side of his face and pull him into a gentle kiss. You close your eyes and feel his hands on your waist. When you decide you've kissed long enough, you break off the kiss. You smile and walk over to Michael, repeating the same moves you did before.  
Michael pulls you into the middle of the room and holds you tightly, dipping you into a passionate kiss. You find yourself gripping his toned arms for support and allowing the kiss to take over. He pulls you up swiftly and you wobble a little, lightheaded from the Mogar attack.  
Next is Jack. You walk over and sit on his right leg, wrapping your arms around his neck and feeling his hands trail over your back. You have to get use to the feeling of beard, given the other two gents sport a variation of facial hair. Jack's kiss is very tender and it makes you wonder how he hasn't got someone yet. You break the kiss off and plant one on his cheek before making your way over to Geoff. Technically Ryan's next but you felt like mixing it up, after all you didn't want to seem predictable.  
As you reach Geoff, he grabs your ass and pulls you onto him in a straddle then goes for his attack. He's clawing slighty at your back and you have to suppress moaning into his mouth. Geoff's rough, the way you'd never admit out loud you loved. You lift yourself off his lap, panting. Breathing heavily, you look straight into Ryan's eyes. He's always thought of as the innocent lover but you're intrigued to see how he will kiss. You raise your eyebrow and he bites his lip in a seductive way that makes you lick your lips. He gets out of his chair and walks slowly over to you, stopping close enough that your bodies are almost touching. Bending down to grab your thighs, he lifts you and wraps your legs around his waist. You lock your arms behind his head and he takes you over to the nearest wall, slamming you against it and kissing you roughly. He takes you by surprise and all you can do it kiss back, threading your hands into his hair. Picking up the kissing pace, Ryan pushes you further into the wall and you can't help but moan. You feel him smile against your lips then his teeth around your bottom lip. He bites down and you moan again. He bites harder and you taste blood which turns you on. You tug his hair and are rewarded with a moan. This time, you both smile and continue your make out session. A cough suddenly brings you out of your trance. Ryan puts you down, leaning in to give you one last kiss before heading back to his seat. You're speechless, giddy and seriously turned on, all of which doesn't go unnoticed. The guys are looking at you and the only thing you seem able to do is slide to the floor, trailing your finger over your slightly swollen lips.

  
"Jeez Ryan, didn't know you had it in you." Geoff finally says and Ryan just shrugs.  
"I didn't expect any of you to kiss the way you did. Except maybe Jack but only because he's a gentleman." You say and smile sweetly at Jack who returns it to you. The room now has an awkward feel to it and you can see the guys are looking at everything but each other. "Well that was definitely interesting. And I'm pretty much set for the next month so thanks guys." You say, trying to lighten the mood. It works, the guys chuckle but you have the feeling there's something wrong. "Okay, what's up? Can someone say something?" Michael looks at each of the guys before looking at you which tells you there's something more serious than you thought going on.  
"Well, er, we kind of all have a massive crush on you. We've had them for a while but didn't want to say anything to scare you off." You're taken back by this. Five people crushing on you at the same time is something you'd never dreamed of happening. But those five people being your best friends was maybe the best news you'd ever heard. You had to find out what they wanted out of the situation though.  
"So what does this mean?"  
"Nothing if you feel uncomfortable. It was a risk we all knew could happen. But if you feel the same, we would like to date you. We're already dating each other hence the reason we could all date you without it being awkward."  
"Wait, you're all dating? How did I not know this?"  
"We keep a professional front when we're working and you're the most oblivious person we know. So what do you say?" The guys all look at you expectantly. In your head, you're thinking the whole idea is crazy. Dating five guys at the same time while they're dating each other? But in your heart, you're thinking this will be the best thing to happen to you since working here. You stand up and walk into the middle of the room, looking at each of the guys in turn.  
"I'd love to date you!" The guys jump out of their chairs and rush over to you, forming a giant hug around you. You can't help but laugh and take in all the love you're receiving. Once they've all kissed you and returned to their seats, you pick your paper back up.  
"It's a good job I wrote this dare then. Otherwise who knows how much longer it would have been?" The guys have a mixture of shock and happiness on their faces and with the music still playing you decide to celebrate by dancing for the guys, occasionally lap dancing on one of them.

This night will go down as the best night ever at the Achievement Hunter office, one that you'll remember for the rest of your life.

 

 


End file.
